


Survivor

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: On the verge of despair, Leela finds a new hope.Post-"Chosen"/post-Lungbarrow, post-"The Doctor Dances".





	Survivor

Suspicion has always been a survival trait, cultivated to a fine art since her marriage; the unavoidable consequence of entering a society where the majority still view her as subhuman, made worse by the political maneuvering at the birth of her daughter, Gallifrey's first natural conception for thousands of years. Andred's love and respect she never doubted for a moment, and even those ultimately came with too high a price. She's allowed herself to become weak, a pathetic fool that the Sevateem would put out in the middle of a snowstorm with no blankets. She is glad the Doctor cannot see her now, what has become of the world he called home.

Her child is dead, and she is a prisoner.

Albeit a well-dressed one; flowing robes that still hang awkwardly, for all they made her look the lady. Her old leathers were taken from their place in her room during the search, along with her weapons. But there is still the hidden flap in the back of her belt, and her fingers brush against the slight lump of the Janis thorn inside.

"You don't want to do that."

She whirls about before the sentence is complete, holding the tiny spike ready in her fingers. A strange woman stands before her, with dark hair and darker eyes.

"Perhaps you are right." She surveys the woman, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should kill you, instead."

"Like to see ya try." The crooked grin vanishes. "But I can't stick around to play. You want this planet to stay in one piece, you wanna see the Doctor again -- you need to come with me."

The blood sings in her veins. For the first time in years, she feels alive.

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"Long story." The woman holds out a hand, and the smile reminds Leela of the child she has lost. "He said to tell ya...don't be surprised when ya see him."

She rolls her eyes. "I know about the regeneration process."

"Actually, I think it was something about his new boyfriend."

She doesn't have time to react as the air tears open.

"Who --"

"I'm Faith." Her grip is strong, and the look in her eye says this is a true warrior. "C'mon. Time's a wastin'."

Without a thought, she leaves her old life behind.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> You're totally allowed to see the Doctor as gay or whatever, but when I wrote the bit about the "new boyfriend", I was actually envisioning [Joanna Lumley](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Joanna_Lumley). And I'd love to see the Doctor played by Jennifer Saunders.


End file.
